


Content

by ElizaErotica



Series: Little Blue House AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, So sorry it's short as hell, The beginning of a series, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaErotica/pseuds/ElizaErotica
Summary: And as they lay curled up together in Dean’s bed, glowing morning sunlight cast across their naked bodies, Cas’ lips pressed to Dean’s neck, they were completely and utterly content.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, this is hopefully the beginning of the 100 Kinks Meme, it starts with kissing so I thought I'd keep the first chapter short and simple to explain the AU and where we're coming from. Enjoy~

 

Their first kiss was… tense. A surge of emotions, barriers broken down, everything around them crashing down into a big, wonderful mess. And yet Dean still holds on that it was the best decision he ever made.

He’d never considered his sexuality before, never needed to. His daddy like girls, his friends all liked girls, he must like girls, too. Took every opportunity to have them, maybe to cover up some kind of insecure pit, maybe because of the thrill. 

He didn’t know anyone like _that._ His father talked about them like they existed in some obscure vacuum. _‘I have no problem with them, Mary, I just don’t want it in my face.’_ Perhaps Dean internalised that a little too much, ignoring the queasiness he felt around some of his friends or the things he thought about alone at night. What was that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of stomach? _Nothing, nothing, nothing,_ he told himself over and over again. 

Then there was Cas. He didn’t want to be that cliche that was straight for an exception - Lord knows Cas hated those movies. His first housemate that came out to him the very day they met and maybe if Dean didn’t need that rent money quite so desperately he would’ve turned Cas down. Not solely because of his sexuality necessarily, the guy was weird, sarcastic and dry and came from a whole other world as far as Dean could tell. 

And, hell, they got on like a house on fire. Cas almost set their little blue house on fire more than once. As it turns out, privileged rich boys are about as competent in the kitchen as Dean expected. 

The closer they got the more uncomfortable Dean felt. Cas opened up to him about his absent father and his bullying siblings and as much as Dean wanted to tell his friend about his own family struggles and how he gets butterflies when Cas catches his eye, he didn’t. Instead, awfully predictably, he made jokes or left the room or grabbed another beer from the fridge and changed the subject. 

Cas was different, he was easy. He didn’t hide behind 8 layers of toxic masculinity and suppress his feelings with alcohol. Dean both admired him for it and was completely envious.

So, yeah, the first kiss was a long time coming as much as it came out of nowhere. 

Cas always sat too close to him on the couch and smiled at him when their eyes met, and maybe it was the beer or how Cas’ lips looking in the golden evening light but Dean kissed him right then and there and Cas didn’t even get the chance to close his eyes before Dean was pulling away with apologies falling from his lips. Dean didn’t get the chance to form a coherent sentence before Cas pulled him back in for another. 

Dean wasn’t sure why he’d never kissed a man before. The scratch of Cas’ stubble on his cheek, the softness of his lips and the way his hands rested on Dean’s cheek was intoxicating. They kissed for a long time, everything they’d apparently both been feeling for weeks pouring out without words.

Everything changed in the best way possible. It was a learning curve, Dean went from living on his own to living with a man to sleeping with him, had to battle with the thought of getting something up his ass and he fact it excited him. They took their time, Cas was careful. He found it endlessly amusing to teach Dean about all the pleasures he’d been missing out on.

And as they lay curled up together in Dean’s bed, glowing morning sunlight cast across their naked bodies, Cas’ lips pressed to Dean’s neck, they were completely and utterly content.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@elizaerotics](https://elizaerotics.tumblr.com/)  
> Reviews and criticism appreciated as always, I hope y'all can join me on this series together <3 (but like only if you're over 18 this is gonna get real nsfw real fast)


End file.
